Perfection
by RyeUkitake
Summary: Yaoi/vegetaXgoku. "Perfection. That is what stood infront of him. "


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Vegeta, or Goku... or anything else related to DBZ. Dragon Ball Z is the property of FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: Ok, so this is going to be my first Goku x Vegeta story... The first of many oneshots, no doubt. I'm trying to keep the two of them as in character as possible, but I'm not sure if I'm going to succeed. Anyways... Without further adieu, here is my first Saiyan related Yaoi :)**

* * *

Perfection. That is what stood infront of him. From the strong curve of his jaw, to the graceful point of his nose, he was flawless. He knew the other male wouldn't appreciate him staring, but he couldn't help it... Something so impeccable was meant to be admired, and he felt the need to do just that. The way his body was sculpted, and the way his clothes showed off his muscles made his squirm, and raised a needing inside him. Harsh eyes met his gaze, and he knew it was time to look away. Reluctanly he turned his head.

"Are you going to make a move or not, Kakarot?" The Prince's gravelly baritone sounded uncomfortable, and Goku knew that his ocular fixation had made him that way. In all honesty, he'd been so mesmerized by Vegeta, that he'd forgotten they were sparring. And as much as he disliked hurting the elder Saiyan, this was the only time that he was able to touch him.

"Right. Sorry" Goku sighed, before preparing a half-hearted Kamehameha in his hands. When he felt the aquamarine ki ball had built up enough power, he thrust his hands foreward, and called the name of his attack. The beam shot foreward, towards the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta, having watched the whole production, jumped out of the way with ease, and glared at him.

"Going easy on me, Kakarot?" He asked angrily, his face contorting into a beautiful, enraged scowl. "You think I'm that much weaker that you have to hold back?" Goku looked at him apoligetically, and shook his head.

"No, 'Geta. Just... Not really into this today." Some of the anger left his face, but an unpleased expression remained.

"Did you just call me 'Geta'? What the hell kind of -" he interrupted himself by clearing his throat. "Well, anyways if you didn't want to fight today, you shouldn't have come out. Because now that I've put myself in this mindset, I need to blow of some steam." He huffed. Goku immediately thought of some other things they could do to - He pushed that thought out of his head almost as soon as it entered. He just sighed, and grumbled an apology. But after turning around, and beginning to walk back to his house, his child, and the wife he didn't love, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and spun him around. He was looking at a head of blonde hair, and when he looked down, a pair of goregeous teal eyes.

"Just because we're not going to train, doesn't mean you have to leave." The Prince said, in an unusually fiendly way. Confusion must have showed in his expression, because Vegeta sighed in a throaty way and told him:

"You're the closest thing I have to a friend on this Planet, Kakarot. And I can't spend all day alone at that dreadful woman's house. I'd go insane." When Goku smiled, the smaller male rolled his eyes.

"If you go telling people I said that, I swear to God it will be the end of your life"

xxx

After a small amount of conversing, the Prince of Saiyans had a genuine smile on his face. Which was odd, because his lips never held more than a sarcastic smirk. And he was actually enjoying spending time with someone other than himself. Lately, whenever Vegeta was around Kakarot, strange things happened to him, such as the odd, unfamilliar tingling feeling that grew in his chest... Actually, the feeling wasn't entirely unfamilliar; it was similar to the feeling he got while while he was fighting. Vegeta knew he loved fighting, so did that mean he loved Kakarot?

_Absurd! _He thought. _I couldn't be in love with that low-class baka! _But as he listened to his rival speak, and watched his lips form the words leaving them, he knew that, regardless of how much he didn't want to, he needed something more from the younger male.

"Kakarot?" he whispered, just loud enough to cut off Goku's sentence.

"Yeah, Vegeta?" he replied, seeming not at all offended or suprised that he was interrupted. Vegeta took a deep breath, and asked:

"Are you happy with that dreadful woman you call your wife?" He cocked his head to the side, seeming confused, but thoughtful.

"Honestly? Not really..." He sighed. The Prince nodded, and asked why. Kakarot's eyes narowed.

"Why do you ask?" he sounded suspicious.

"Just answer my question," Vegeta sighed. The younger Saiyan was still staring at him like he was crazy, but he started to answer.

"She treats me like I'm her child, not her husband. And... I guess I just don't love her like I used to."

"Why is that?" Goku seemed to be getting annoyed with his questions, but Vegeta wanted to listen to him speak. And the more follow-up inquiries he made, the more the other male would talk.

"Because I'm in love with someone else" His eyes widened, and briefly he felt hopeful. But he tried not to get his hopes up. He knew it couldn't be him.

"Who?"

"I don't think I want to tell you" he whispered.

"Why not?" he prodded.

"Because I'm afraid of what you'll think." Goku's voice was barely audible. Vegeta shifted closer to him, and rested a hand on one of Kakarot's muscular thighs.

"Why would it matter what I think?"

"Because" he breathed. "It's you." If Vegeta had been drinking something, he would have choked.

"Me? Really, Kakarot?" Goku just nodded, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Maybe I should go" he said, getting up to leave. But the Prince caught his hand, and pulled him back.

"Don't go" he whispered, looking into the taller Saiyan's ebony eyes. "I love you, Kakarot" he said quietly, the words feeling akward, yet right, rolling off his tongue. Goku's palm landed on Vegeta's cheek, and slowly they brought their lips together.

_Perfection. _He thought. _Absolute perfection._


End file.
